


Ups!

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of Lionel Messi/Gerard Pique/Shakira
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Czasami nawet profesjonalista daje się ponieść emocjom.





	

Mecz to zawsze emocje, nie ważne czy grasz towarzyskie spotkanie czy finał rozgrywek, zawsze podnosi się poziom adrenaliny, wszystko nabiera barw i nie zawsze myśli się trzeźwo. Nawet profesjonalistom zdarza się, że wyłącza im się myślenie podczas wyjątkowo intensywnej gry. A gdy jest się w gorącej wodzie kąpanym jak Gerard, to szansa na to jest nawet jeszcze większa.

To było stosunkowo zwyczajne spotkanie w La Liga. Wielka Barcelona przeciwko drużynie ze środka tabeli, łatwy pojedynek, gdzie faworyt mógł być tylko jeden. Nie było niespodzianki, do przerwy prowadzili już trzy do zera i cała drużyna dobrze się bawiła. Podczas prowadzenia z trudniejszym przeciwnikiem poziom adrenaliny jest wyjątkowo wysoki, w tym przypadku taki nie był, ale wszyscy byli ogłupieni radością. Nic tak nie uszczęśliwia zespołu, jak zwycięstwo bez wysiłku.

Ze względu na bezpieczny wynik, Gerard zdecydował się w drugiej połowie na kilka wypadów pod pole karne przeciwnika. Wciąż siedział w nim ten pierwiastek napastnika, który odłożył na bok na rzecz bycia obrońcą. Przeciwnicy nie atakowali, więc pod bramką Marca było dosyć nudno, za nudno jak na jego gust, chciał pójść do przodu i dołączyć do MSN, którzy wraz z Denisem, Sergim i Albą bawili się w dziada w polu karnym przeciwnika.

\- Pilnuj tyłów – polecił Samuelowi i gdy tylko dostał piłkę w wyniku wycofania jej przez Ivana, popędził z nią z powrotem na połowę drużyny przeciwnej. Wymienił szybko dwa podania z Busim i wbiegł pomiędzy rywali. Nie był zwrotny ani najszybszy, ale miał przewagę fizyczną. Odepchnął lekko przeciwnika barkiem, robiąc sobie więcej miejsca podczas wbiegania w szesnastkę. Poczuł natychmiastowy zastrzyk adrenaliny i podniecenie. Bycie obrońcą było fajne, ale atakowanie było jeszcze fajniejsze. Uwielbiał mijać przeciwników, łamać stereotyp grającego z tyłu stopera i pomagać drużynie w zdobywaniu goli. Taki miał też plan i tym razem.

Zaczęło się wokół niego kłębić za dużo rywali, wiedział że zaraz straci piłkę jeśli czegoś nie zrobi. Szybko ustawił się tyłem do bramki, tym samym chroniąc futbolówkę przed przeciwnikami. Podczas obracania się wyszukał wzrokiem wolnego kolegę i chociaż cały manewr trwał tylko sekundę jeśli nie mniej, wystarczyło mu to, by zobaczyć podniesioną w górę rękę.

Posłał piłkę górą, prosto za plecy obrońców, spomiędzy których wybiegł rozpędzony Leo. Od tego momentu już tylko stał i patrzył, jak jego chłopak przyjmuje podanie wewnętrzną częścią stopy, szybko przerzuca piłkę na lewą nogę i ładuje ją w siatce pewnym strzałem, który przeleciał tuż pod padającym właśnie na murawę bramkarzem. 

Na stadionie rozbrzmiały oklaski i okrzyki, na przemian skandowano „Messi!” i „Pique, Pique, Piquenbauer!”. Drużyna podbiegła uściskać Leo i pogratulować mu gola, ale ten wyrwał im się i z szerokim uśmiechem podbiegł do Gerarda, by podziękować mu za asystę.

Endorfiny zalały jego ciało, oczy zaszły mu mgłą, widział tylko to, co miał centralnie przed sobą, a teraz był to jedynie Leo. Był tak szczęśliwy z całej akcji i asysty, że gdy jego chłopak tylko do niego podbiegł, chwycił go w ramiona i niewiele więcej myśląc pocałował na oczach prawie osiemdziesięciotysięcznego tłumu.    

W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył co zrobił, bo euforia wciąż blokowała wszystkie bodźce poza uczuciem ciepłych ust na jego i znajomego ciała, które obejmował już wielokrotnie. Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak dopiero gdy zorientował się, że pocałunek nie jest odwzajemniany tak jak zwykle, ręce Leo napierają na jego klatkę piersiową, a oczy, zwykle zamknięte podczas całowania, teraz są szeroko otwarte.

Następne co zauważył, to całkowita cisza. Camp Nou było takie ciche tylko w jednym wypadku, kiedy nie było na trybunach żadnych kibiców. Teraz jednak nikt nie krzyczał, nikt nie klaskał. Musiało to wyglądać dość komicznie, tysiące osób siedzące w ciszy i obserwujące co dzieje się na murawie. Nawet drużyny zamarły i wpatrywały się w scenę przed nimi w szoku.

W końcu dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił i powoli przerwał pocałunek, wciąż jednak trzymając twarz Leo w dłoniach, nie odsunął się też prawie wcale. Prawdę mówiąc, bał się spojrzeć na reakcje ludzi.

\- Coś ty zrobił? – zapytał Messi.

Nigdy nie mieli w planach wyjawienia swojego związku, a teraz wszystko się wydało, bo dał się ponieść emocjom. Był gotowy zbiec z boiska do szatni w każdej chwili, Leo ciągnąc ze sobą, ale nie było takiej potrzeby.

Ivan zaczął nagle klaskać, reszta drużyny szybko to podłapała, a wraz z nią trenerzy, rywale i wkrótce cały stadion. Znów zaczęło się skandowanie nazwisk.

W końcu nabrali odwagi, by spojrzeć na trybuny i kolegów. Na pewno byli tacy, którzy się wściekli, ale w większości widzieli uśmiechy i radość, a nie złość. Gerard obrócił głowę Leo w swoją stronę i z uśmiechem pocałował go jeszcze raz. Tym razem pocałunek został odwzajemniony, ale nie mógł trwać tyle ile by chcieli. Sędzia kazał wracać na swoje pozycje i siłą rzeczy musieli się od siebie oddalić.

Ruszył truchtem z powrotem na obronę, po drodze przybijając piątki z kolegami. Leo zrobił to samo, obejmowany przez roześmianego Neya. Mecz został wznowiony w zupełnie innej atmosferze, kibice aż do ostatniej minuty co jakiś czas wykrzykiwali nazwiska „Messi” i „Pique”. Gerard już więcej nie zapuszczał się w pole karne przeciwnika, ale gdy rozbrzmiał ostatni gwizdek, od razu podszedł do Leo i objął go w pasie, za co został uraczony najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

Czekała ich długa rozmowa w domu, wiele się teraz zmieni w ich życiu, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejmować.  W końcu wszystko skończyło się dobrze i pozwolenie emocjom przejąć kontrolę nie okazało się wcale takie złe. Ale na wszelki wypadek zamierzał się od teraz lepiej kontrolować. Wołał następnym razem przypadkiem nie wyjawić ich małego trójkąta z Shakirą, a znając jego niewyparzoną gębę, pewnie byłby w stanie to zrobić.   


End file.
